


Pudgy Viktor

by ChrissyForestCat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Viktor, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Post-Canon, Someone save Yu(u)ri, Yurio and Otabek as stupid fun internet friends, Yuuri is Viktor's coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyForestCat/pseuds/ChrissyForestCat
Summary: The slack chat needed chubby Viktor and I provided. Or: In which Yuuri is now Viktor's coach, Viktor wants katsudon, and Yurio's glad he has a friend to escape this fluffy hell with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Pork Cutlets Bowls for You!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860276) by [Galacics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics). 



> Lmao I didn’t intend to make Yuuri Viktor’s coach when I first agreed to this, but I am more than okay with going in this direction. Based on No Pork Cutlets Bowls for You! from mattiemadhatter, because as we've proven, we have no impulse control and enjoy peer pressure.  
> I'm not sure how New Years got involved?? Ah well. This is not edited, sorry aha.

The decision to be Viktor’s coach had been one based out of emotion more so than logic. He hadn’t consciously thought about how he’d have to deny Viktor simple pleasures, like pork cutlet bowls, or an extra hour in bed. Pride and love for himself and his husband had infused him the day Viktor posed the question, when they’d laid with legs entangled and hair tickling each other’s shirts, waiting for the New Years Countdown to begin.

  
At 11:59 pm., Viktor had tucked his nose by his fiance’s ear and breathed, “For our New Year’s resolution, you think you could help me choreograph a program by March?”

  
Yuuri scratched the back of the man spread across him, and spoke loud enough to be heard over the sparklers, “Hmm. And who would this program be for?”

  
No hesitation colored Viktor’s voice, “Both of us. But I suppose the audience would only see me perform it.” As the countdown to one began, they shifted to feel each other’s breaths against their lips, whispering, “One,” among the chorus of shouts of the word in Japanese. The kiss continued until the incessant sound of the Nishigori triplets’ camera shudder going off ticked a nerve.  
Feeling vengeful for the ruined moment, Yuuri peeked from beneath his bangs until he saw ow far the siblings were, then said loud enough for them to hear, “Smart to be starting off the year with such grand ideas. I’d love to be your coach, Viktor,” and kissed his fiancé with enough intensity to drive the girls off whispering, “Ewww,” “We need to tell mama!” and “Kissing in front of six-year-olds, we get no respect, honestly.”

  
Yuuri broke away laughing, murmuring translations to the confused pucker that chased him, and reveling the beginning of a year full of soft kisses and sweet laughter.

  
~…~…~…~…~…~

  
It hadn’t occurred to Yuuri until maybe a month later, just why lying on Viktor had been so comfortable that night. Athletes' muscles were nice to fondle and all, but his fiancé made as comfortable a pillow as he did a rock to lean on. Only after Viktor’s freak out over his ban on katsudon did Yuuri realize how difficult coaching Viktor would be.

  
Viktor’s lip stuck out. “But Yuuri, remember our metaphor. If I’m banned from katsudon, then I’m banned from you, aren’t I? Yuuri, Yuuri I can’t live without you, Yuu–“

  
“That metaphor was made null-and-void the moment you put a ring on my finger. Or are you implying I’m not worth more than that to you?” Sincerely fake hurt laced his voice, but he knew the one thing Viktor would never sacrifice is an attempt to remind him how much he meant to Viktor. The sap would never chance inciting his anxiety like that, and shit, Yuuri loved him.

  
The wide eyes and immediate denials brought a smile to his lips even as he stepped into his fiancé’s space, maneuvering beneath his shirt to grasp at some of the pudge wrapping his hips. Viktor froze in his arms, another pout working onto his face. Yuuri squeezed and laughed at the yelp that followed, trailing his fingers over the extra fat gathered and smiling at the giggles induced. “I love this. What’s down here? We shouldn’t call it fat. Let’s call it fluff. Right now, you’re a little extra fluffy right now. Like the time my family forgot to bring Makkachin to the groomers during the Grad Prix Finals, and when we came back he had an afro?” He tapped his stomach, then made a chopping motion against it. “We just have to shave this off before you can go on the ice. I had to do it, and so can you.”

  
A breathless voice responded, “There’s an easy way to do this, one we’d both enjoy and requires more than enough hip movement,” and Yuuri didn’t stop his snort. He reached forward and gripped the ringed hand traveling up his backside, placing it on his hip while he smirked.

  
“Unlike someone, I remembered our resolution and kept my weight down to choreograph. It’s time you learned some impulse control, Piggy,” then twisted from the man’s hold. Yurio, who had begun filming– for blackmail– made an exaggerated groaning noise.

  
“Great, now we’ve got another person in this house with an animal motif. You’re a pair of pigs, like, fucking Christ, this is only going to make the number of fursuits we get mailed increase.” He said, tapping away to skype to share the video he’d just recorded captioned “How much longer until they unironically wear the snouts?”

  
He anxiously awaited a response, ignoring the whines of his tormentor while the Responsible One began to call his mother to tell her no more of the Sacred Dish should be made when they came over for dinner. Yurio stood the moment pig #2 enticed the OG pig into a heated kiss. Seriously, kissing in front of a sixteen-year-old, he gets no respect, honestly.  
The emoji filled response he received took a moment to decipher between each thumb or crying face, but when he read, “Cute. Good thing they don’t know about the few pounds you’re working off,” followed by a picture of Yuuri, Viktor, and himself with pig ears and snouts edited on, and he couldn’t help but be glad he’d left the room as he broke down into peals of laughter.

 

He hit call, and as it connected said, “Quick on the edits there, Ota. Did you have that made beforehand?”

  
“Of course. Though I’d planned to send it the next time you snorted while laughing, really, you’re all taking the pig motifs too far.”

  
~…~…~…~…~…~

  
When they arrived home that night and Yuuri set upon making what looked to be katsudon, all Yurio could do was take a picture and send it with a sound clip of himself snorting to Otabek. All he got back was, “I’m saving this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this gay hell.


End file.
